Marking Territory
by SLCMangel
Summary: "WHAT the... Are you turning into a vampire?"... "Just marking my territory" he simple stated... Jacob is just fond of marking his territory... I'm not good at summaries so just read inside and give it a chance. Thanks!. All human and a little OOC. :


**AN: All characters belong to Ms. Stephanie Meyer. This is all human and a little OOC. Pardon me if I have errors. ENJOY! Plus, will you be kind enough to give me a review? THANKS.**

I was sitting at the living room watching television when my best friend, Jacob, decided to grace me with his presence. He did not knock. He was like a part of our family because he was my best friend since I could remember. He just barge in whenever he wants. We grew up together and we are extremely close as well as our families. And because of that we are always teased. It started when we were kids. My aunt got married and then at the wedding, we asked my mom if we could get married too. It earned laughs from our family except my dad who looked like he had a minor heart attack. All the teasing used to bother us but not anymore. We know what we are plus he was smitten by another girl.

"Hello to my favorite lady." He greeted.

"Liar." I smiled.

"No I'm not. You are my favorite lady in the whole wide and endless universe." He said exaggerating the statement by spreading his arms just to prove his point.

"How about Leah?" That was the girl he was head over heels for.

"You're still my favorite." He stated. I just smiled.

He was sitting beside me when a news that said that young couples biting each other to "Mark their territory"

"What the what. Pathetic much." I snorted like a dude and rolled my eyes at the report. "Hmm. I'll never let anyone to bite me." I added.

"WHAT THE HECK JAKE! DANG IT!" I screamed when my ever annoying best friend decided to bite me. Like literally bite my shoulder! And the dude had the nerve to laugh!

"You should have seen your face… It was very funny!" then he laughed again. As much as I want to hear him laugh, I want to smack his face.

"You think it's FUNNY? I'm gonna have a freaking bruise!" I told him and glared.

" Haha.. Just prove you wrong... 'I'll never let anyone bite me' "He quoted my words earlier. I rolled my eyes at him.

"You are so weird. Psycho," I told him.

"Yeah. That was the reason why we are friends" he retorted. I raised my eyebrow at him and decided to get even. I bit him too.

"HUH!" he said then we started a 'Vampire Battle'. We ran around the house and bit arms and shoulders. It was cut when our other friends decided to come over too.

"OH MY GOODNESS! BLEACH! I NEED BLEACH FOR MY EYES." Embry said.

"SHOCKING! BABY SETH, COVER YOUR EYES." Quil covered Seth's eyes with his one hand and then covered his own with the other one. But Seth smacked his hand away and told him he's not a baby. He was actually the youngest among us but not too young. He was just a little younger that I am. Just a few months but still he was our "baby".

"Guys get a room." Jared said. They all smirked at us. I snorted at them.

"I just wanna get even. This crazy dude here decided to be annoying and bit my shoulders." I said.

"Marking each other eh?" Seth said. I just rolled my eyes and they all laughed.

We sat at our living room while Jacob gets the chips. Good Luck if there were still chips on the bowl when it got here in the living room since Jake was the one getting it. We are actually having a movie marathon with our friend since it was a lazy Saturday.

"Hey where are Kim and Claire?" I asked Jared and Quil. They are their girlfriends.

"Um, Kim said she could not come Nessie. She needs to go to a rehearsal or something for school." Jared said.

"Claire will be here later. She said that she will help her aunt first then come here." Quil said. I just nodded.

We watched the movies and Claire came in just in time for the second movie. She sat between Quil and I. They cuddle like any other couple. Sometimes I wanted to throw up with their sweetness. But I have to admit that it was kinda cute. I wonder if how it is to have a boyfriend or something. I never had one. All I ever had was this bunch of crazy dudes.

Maybe I act too much like a guy that's why I never had one. Plus the fact that they scare away all of the guys that wanted to get to know me. Who would want to cross four tall and muscular guys? Not to add my family members. They were all over protective. Especially Jacob. One time, I actually yelled at him because he scared away my crush. Like, c'mon that was my FREAKING crush and it was my chance already but my stupid best friend had other ideas. I got angry at him but he reasoned that if the dude was really persistent and really like me, he would be brave enough for me. I did not talk to him for a week after that but then I discovered that my crush just asked me out to win a bet. I cried then Jacob was there for me even if I yelled and got mad at him. After that no one asked me again. What a sad life. Kidding!

When the movie ended they all went home except Jake. He said that he will wait for my parent to come home so I would not get bored. We talked about a lot of stuffs like we always do. Then I decided to bring up Leah.

"Hey, have you asked Leah out now? I mean, the prom is just around the corner. She's a beautiful girl so if I were you I would ask her out now." I stated.

"No, I haven't yet. You? Did someone asked out you already?" He asked me.

"No. I'm not planning to go to the prom anyway." I said

"Why?" he scrunched his eyebrows and looked at me.

"Well number one, I don't like parties and gowns or what ever. Second, I'd rather stay home and third I do not have a date." I said to him.

"We'll go as friends. C'mon. You don't wanna miss Prom." He said to me.

"You bet. Besides you are going with Leah." I stated.

"I won't ask her anymore. I'll just go with you." I smacked the back of his head.

"WHAT!" he rubbed the part that I hit.

"You ain't gonna lose your chance to date Leah just to escort your pathetic friend to Prom-"he cut me off." Best Friend" he corrected.

"Okay, best friend to prom. C'mon Jake. I don't want to watch you mop around there just because Leah got another partner. So go on." I argued.

"NO~ I'm not going to prom without you." He shook his head like a stubborn kid that he was. "I want you there. I need moral support." He said.

"I don't want to go there alone Jake." I frowned.

"Who said you would? I told you we'll go there together." He insisted.

"No we're not. You are going with Leah." I said.

"Yes, we would."

"NO"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

Then my parents arrived.

"Hey kids. What's the argument about?" My mother asked.

"Hey there Auntie, Nessie's being difficult. She did not want to come to prom with me." Jacob told my mom.

"You asked my li'l princess to prom?" My dad teased.

"Yes sir!" Jake saluted. It used to bother us when we are teased but now we are just going with the flow. They laughed,

"C'mon honey. You did not wanna miss prom." My mom said while smiling at me.

"You almost miss yours if it was not for Dad." I said. She was just "dragged" by Dad to their prom. Oh, haven't I mentioned? My parents are high school sweethearts.

"Yeah that's right. Trust me you would enjoy Prom." She persuaded.

"You only enjoyed the prom because you are with Dad," I pouted.

"But Jacob's gonna come with you." My father said.

"But Jacob is just my best friend Dad." I stated while I was rolling my eyes.

"We are still just friends when your mom and I went to our prom" my Dad revealed.

My face and Jake's got fir truck red to the thing that my Dad was implying. But Jacob recovered first.

"If you are not going, then I would just miss prom." Jake shrugged.

"Do not play the pity card on me Jacob Black." I snapped. He raised his hands like surrendering.

"Okay, okay kids. Just talk about it tomorrow. For now let's grab some dinner. Jacob just have your dinner here okay." My mom said and Jake nodded.

_Monday_

"Jake, I don't really wanna go." I whined.

"C'mon Nessie. For me?" He used the puppy dog eyes. But I am not gonna say yes.

"Okay, let's have an agreement. If Leah says no, I'll come. If she says yes, I won't. Deal?" I extended my hand. He seemed to think about it for a minute but later on shake my hand. " DEAL" he said.

Haha. I am confident that I am going to win this. I knew that Leah is going to say yes. I can sense that she also have a crush on my best friend.

In the afternoon, I saw Jake leaning on his car waiting for me.

"hey," I said.

"hey." I greeted back.

"I WON" He almost shouted.

"huh?" What is he talking about.

"YOU," he pointed to me. " Are going to the prom. With Me." He smirked.

WHAT? Leah said NO? how on earth did that happened? I was counting on to her.

"She said no?" I asked.

"Yeah. She's going with her boyfriend Sam." Jacob said. I froze. Leah has a boyfriend? I pity my best friend. I looked at him but to my surprise he did not look sad or disappointed.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry Jake. I did not know that she has a boyfriend already." I apologized. He snorted.

"I don't want her anymore anyway." He said. I looked at him like he grew another head.

"Who are you? Bring me back my best friend." I said. He rolled his eyes and mock punched me.

"You cannot blame me for being shocked. You are head over heels with Leah." I said while pseudo rubbing my arms.

"I like someone else." He said then covered his mouth like he said too much.

"What?" I asked again.

"Nothing." He was looking everywhere but me.

"C'mon bestie.. Spill the secret." I smiled.

"You'll know….. If you come with me to the prom." He said.

"Cheater." I told him. He just smirked. Now, I am really curious who this freaking girl is.

"Okay. I'll go to Prom. But Promise me you'll say who it is or else…" I threaten him.

"You have my word. I'll even 'Mark' her." He exposed all of his beautiful teeth. Wait? Beautiful teeth eh?

"Ew.. You're so gross." I told him. He laughed,

He drove me home and he said he would just pick me up tomorrow. He said he have to run an errand for his mom.

"NESSIE!" My Aunt Alice shouted and tackled me. I was surprised that she was here and was even more surprise to see my whole family there. Well at least most of them. My uncle Jasper (Aunt Alice husband), Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie were also present.

"Hey guys! I missed all of you." I gushed and hug them all.

"Well your mom said that you are going to attend you prom and we did not want to miss it." Aunt Rosalie said.

"Plus the fact that you'll have the excuse to shop…." I said looking at Aunt Alice who stuck her tongue out at me.

"Actually she already has the dress." Uncle Jasper said.

"Correction: Dresses." My Uncle Emmett said.

"OH MY GOODNESS." I tap my forehead.

"You are just like your mother." Aunt Alice said which earned a playfully slap from my mom and laughter from all of us.

Aunt Alice made me wear the things that she bought. All of them are actually over the top but she said that I should trust her. After all she was a famous designer. But there was one particular dress that I find suitable for the prom. It was a one shoulder dark blue dress with some silver accent. It was cute but elegant. Aunt Alice said that I should put it on and let my WHOLE family see how it looks on me.

I tried it on and walked out of my room. My mom said that it was beautiful.

"What is that?" My uncle Em poked at my shoulder. I looked at it and saw the now fading bruise from Jake's teeth.

"Nothing. Jake bit me." I said nonchalantly which earned gasped from everyone. I looked up confused.

"What?" I asked.

"Jacob.. JACOB BLACK BIT YOU?" My dad almost shouted.

"I'm gonna hunt that…." I wont tell you what colorful words my uncle Em used.

They all look at me as if they are demanding an explanation. Now what?... Then it hit me.

"OH GOSH NO! It's not what you are probably thinking. NO… Geez Awkward. What a What! " I panicked. Geez. " Long story short it was like this. We saw this report about how other people bite each other.." I winced when I said that. "Then I said that it looked silly and won't let anyone 'mark' me then Jacob being the stupid that he was decided to annoy me by actually doing it. It's not what you think it is. I SWEAR." I raised my hand and breathe because I let all of that in one breath.

At first my family turned poker face then after that the house exploded into a loud bang of laughter's.

"You should have seen you face. IT IS EPIC" My uncle Jasper said while holding his stomach. And that lead into round of laughs. I pouted and blushed like crazy. I was really embarrassed and decided to go to my room.

That night I dreamt about Jake. We were at our prom and dancing. I could not remember that much but I do remember kissing him and it felt so real… Now that was awkward. What was more awkward was when I woke up my mom told me that I was calling for Jake while I was sleeping. I was, once again teased for that. Stupid sleep talking. But it kind of bothered me the whole time. Do I like Jacob? I mean like him, like him?

I tried to dodge Jacob for that day but I surrendered because I really could not. I'm not used to being away from him or not talking to him. Plus he was always beside me in every period annoying and demanding my attention.

_PROM_

The day that I am dreading. PROM… Well I was already dressed and there was no time to back out now. I didn't want to disappoint Jacob… Argh. I noticed that the way I see him was slowly shifting into something foreign for me. I don't know what it is but I'm sure it was not plain friendship. Maybe all the teasing was slowly rubbing on me.

Anyway, my Aunt Alice and Rosalie did my make up and hair. I have to admit they did great. Not over the top but not too plain. I did not know what kind of products or cosmetics or what ever they did use but hey, for the first time I could confidently say that I look pretty.

I am ready to go and just waiting for Jacob to arrive. As if on cue, he emerged from our door looking very handsome in his tux while holding a corsage for me. He gave it to me and we had a billion of pictures before we could go.

" Take care of my Angel or you would be walking in one foot," My dad said.

"DAD!" I scolded and he laughed but Jacob saluted and said " Yes sir."

"One advice, Jake. Do not bite her too hard next time okay?" Uncle Emmett said which earned laughs and caused us to blush. I took Jacob hands and we ran to his car.

"Geeez" I shuddered.

"You told them?" He accused.

"Don't blame it on me. It's your fault." I looked at him and saw that he was looking at me. Our eyes locked and we are about to lean in but he snapped at it and started the engine. OOOHHH… AWKWARD MOMENT ALERT!. We drove in silence until we reached the school. He held my hand and I become hyper aware of him by my side.

He offered to get me a drink after some time and told me to wait for him. He looked tense and I wonder why.

He was taking so long and I wonder where could he be so I went up and look for him. I saw him on the corner holding two drinks, for us, with Jessica who was obviously trying to flirt with him. I don't have any rational excuse but I saw red. I quickly go where they are standing and give Jessica a power punch.

" Why don't you ditch Renesmee and come with me…" Jessica said with her voice that sounded like a dying cat.

"UM…" Jake was trying to be polite, I guess. I saved him.

"Oh, there you are Jake. Oh, hi Jessica. Will you please excuse us? I wanna dance." I helped Jake put the drinks down and I dragged him on the dance floor.

"Nice save." He told me when we are already there swaying to the music of For the first time of Rod Stewart which seemed to be mocking me and my newly discovered affection for my freaking best friend. We swayed side by side but we are not comfortable in the center of the dance floor so we went on the side. He said that he was about to say something too and I could not hear him with a lot of people murmuring and the music. We went to a little secluded but not too far place and continued to dance there which looks kinda stupid but we are crazy so it is alright. I guess.

" Nessie… I am going to say something…" He said for the nth time now.

" Jake you've already established that you are going to say something for 10000000000th time now. C'mon. Just say-" I was cut off by a revelation.

"I Love You, Ness." He said. I was dumbfounded. I froze but in my head I'm freaking out. OH MY! What a What! I decided to act stupid.

"Of course you would. I'm your best friend. Duh! I love you too Jakey!" I told him in a light tone but the last sentence held an incredible weight on it.

" No, you don't understand Nessie. I love you more than that. More than friends." He said with the most sincere voice and look that I saw him in.

"But you like-"

"I never liked Leah, if that's what you are going to point out. It has always been you. I just said that I like her because I was too coward to admit it before. I'm afraid to lose you. But now I'm taking my chances. I don't want to regret not telling you this. You may not feel the same right now but I will wait. I swear I will. Even if you decide not to return my feelings, I'm sorry but I'll still love you. I- "it's my turn to cut off what he was saying with a kiss.

It was my first kiss and it was magical. Beyond words on the dictionary can describe. All the emotions were poured on it like it was a prisoner being freed. After a while we separated but we keep our foreheads touching.

"Does this mean…" he let the sentence hang.

"I thought you would already get the message on that. C'mon I was hoping that you are bright enough to know. " I teased and added in a more serious tone. " I like you too Jake…. Oopps Correction, I LOVE YOU."I said and smiled.

He kissed me once more and we once again danced. I felt like I am in the clouds right now. I could not believe that I was very stupid not to notice that I like him.

"OUCH!" I almost yelled. He bit me! AGAIN.

"WHAT the... Are you turning into a vampire?" I said while rubbing my shoulder which I know would have bruise again since my skin is sensitive and can be easily bruised.

"Just marking my territory." He simple stated and smiled. I smiled too and kiss him. This is my way of "marking my territory.

**AN: That's it! Any thoughts? I hope you did enjoy reading it!**


End file.
